


The Cake War on Primrose St

by Chocoholic221B



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cake Shop AU, Chrollo runs a cake shop, I apologize for the blatant pining, I blame the Krkr discord, Kurapika and Chrollo are exes, Kurapika runs a cake shop, Kurapika you dramatic child shut up, M/M, Tserriednich runs a cake shop, that's why it's a cake war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoholic221B/pseuds/Chocoholic221B
Summary: Six years ago, Kurapika left Chrollo. Now, Chrollo's moved in across the street as a rival baker, and Kurapika is less than pleased. However, when the Kakin Family Baking Co. moves in on their territory, Chrollo and Kurapika set aside their differences and work together to destroy them. And in the midst of all the chaos, an old flame is lit again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is cheesy but it's also fluffy and cute and about a cake war. What's not to like, am I right?

**The Cake War on Primrose St.**

They shared an apartment off-campus their Sophomore year - rented out a single-room with a bathroom, kitchen, and tiny living room. Everything was tiny back there, but they made it work, and the proximity, well, it didn’t bother them all that much. Not at home, anyway. At school, Kurapika demanded they stood at least a foot apart. Chrollo hardly ever listened. Maybe, that was what drove them apart in the end. He just never listened. 

Or maybe it was Kurapika who didn’t listen. One of them did something wrong. Kurapika had been in too much of a hurry to leave to notice what went wrong exactly.

A part of him regretted leaving him so suddenly. And nights like these were when those regrets reached their peak. 

November 24th. 

Chrollo’s birthday. Thanksgiving Day in the States, and another holiday he’d lost when his parents died. He lost it once more when he left Chrollo, though that was his own fault. 

But sometimes, he was selfish, and he replayed the memories like an old family film. Perhaps, selfish wasn’t quite the word, masochistic fit his situation better. And he couldn’t stop. The memories just kept repeating.

. . . 

_ Kurapika put the finishing touches on the cake. It was a vanilla pudding cake and Chrollo’s much beloved favorite. Kurapika himself had always been rather indifferent to it but he didn’t mind it if it made Chrollo happy. He finished off the frosting and evened it out to perfection. He was about to lick the spoon – he couldn’t let perfectly good frosting go to waste – when his hand was gently beckoned in another direction, far from his mouth.  _

_ “Lemon?” Chrollo said, one arm wrapping around his waist. Kurapika pulled his hand back, saw that the spoon had no frosting left on it, and tossed it into the sink.  _

_ “Stingy.”  _

_ “You don’t like sharing spoons anyway,” Chrollo murmured, almost blissfully, as he placed his head in the crook of his neck. “You smell heavenly.”  _

_ Kurapika held back a laugh. “I think that’s the cake. You okay? You look tired.” _

_ “You think I always look tired,” Chrollo pointed out, taking his hands and leaning away to get a good look at him. He swiped a finger across his cheek, probably clearing away leftover frosting. “You, on the other hand, look far more tired than I.”  _

_ “Ah, well, I might’ve pulled a couple of all-nighters these last few days. You know, with work and school and this . . .” he trailed off at the displeased look on Chrollo’s face. “Don’t give me that look. I’m an architecture major, I practically have to pull all-nighters. It’s like a requirement.”  _

_ “Okay then, but it’s Friday, so you better believe I’m going to make sure you sleep in this time,” Chrollo warned, leaning closer to him, breath hot on his lips. _

_ “Same here,” Kurapika grinned.  _

_ Chrollo leaned forward and his lips prodded and swept across Kurapika’s. The other man kissed back, fervently, almost feverishly.  _

_ “The cake,” he breathed, breaking the kiss. _

_ Chrollo bumped their foreheads together, gently, and kissed his nose. “I love you.”  _

_ He paused, the words caught in his throat, were rearranged, and only “Happy Birthday, Chrollo,” came out.  _

. . .

Kurapika would never tell Chrollo he loved him. Maybe, it was because he hadn’t. 

Alright, pining time over. Back to work. 

Kurapika walked down the stairs of his parents’ old home above the Patisserie. He needed to work the last shift. He’d promised Leorio he could take it off. 

Kurapika put on his apron and took his place at the counter. Leorio eyed him for a bit as he stood at the door, awkwardly. “You know, my buddies and I –” 

“I appreciate the offer, but I will have to decline,” Kurapika said, looking through the notepad he kept in the drawer of the counter. It had most of his deliveries listed. Business had been slowing down lately. A few weeks ago he’d been getting so many requests that he nearly collapsed from exhaustion, and now he had about one delivery every other day. Was his baking not living up to expectations? Did someone get sick and spread the word? He doubted he would be so negligent as to give someone food poisoning, but they could’ve associated their ill state with his pastries and – 

“Looks like you’re getting some neighbors,” Leorio said, as he zipped up his coat. 

Kurapika glanced up at him. Neighbors? No one was moving in next door. He would’ve been notified. “What are you going on about?”

Leorio just whistled, “That’s a lot of stuff they’re carrying in. Guess they’re planning on staying for good.” 

Kurapika stood up and walked over to the window to see what all the commotion was about. It was dark now, so all he saw were outlines of people, save for the occasional seconds where they walked into the light of the street lamps, and even then you could barely register their faces. 

Then, as if on purpose, one of the men stood in the light, his face illuminated, and though he was partly facing away, Kurapika managed to get a good glimpse of it. The man had a handsome face, pale and smooth, a nice jawline, with a slightly crooked nose if you looked at it long enough. He’d changed his hair. It was parted down the middle now, and Kurapika would later admit it suited him. But not now, now he was on the verge of screaming in horror. 

Chrollo Lucilfer, dashing, infuriating, sickeningly beautiful Chrollo Lucilfer was moving in next door, and Kurapika just hoped it wasn’t for him. 

**. End of Chapter**


	2. The Cheerful One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick chapter consisting of Shalnark meeting Kurapika and Chrollo being an asshole behind the scenes.

**The Cake War on Primrose St.**

**Chapter Two: The Cheerful One**

Kurapika finished his shift with no problems, and a part of him hoped – hoped and prayed and wished – that the person he saw in the moonlight was just some handsome look-alike. He went to bed, turned away from the window that gave a full view of the houses on the other street, worried that if he managed even a glance he would be met with a vision from the past. But in sleep, he found his worst nightmares come to life. Dreams of pitch black hair and pale, smooth skin, a slender, well-sculpted body clothed in his favorite dark purple jacket – which Kurapika had bought it for him under the assumption that it was black but Chrollo didn’t seem to mind.

All this was good and well. Kurapika dreamt of him all the time, but it was different, foreboding almost. And the man would reach for him, laughter in his voice, as if they’d been playing a game of cat & mouse. In a way, they might be.

_ “Caught you,”  _ he whispered in his ear, and the intoxicated giggling mess inside him froze, replaced by dread, anxiety, and a bit of relief. 

Then he awoke, sweating, and not because he found the Chrollo in his dream to be startlingly attractive. 

He rolled over onto his other side and grabbed his cell phone off the nightstand. A groan escaped his lips as he burrowed his face in the pillow. There were ten minutes left to open the store. Maybe he could just take the day off? 

His fists clenched. He couldn’t afford to slack off. The shop had to stay prosperous, or else, his parents’ legacy would be lost to the wind. 

Sliding out of bed, he got ready for the rest of the day.

. . . 

“Cute apron!” a cheerful voice chirped, as Kurapika walked down the stairs, tying the ribbon of the apron behind his back. It was his mother’s – Kurapika was never one to buy something new when the old version worked just fine – and was a solid red color save for the pale pink writing across his chest proclaiming  _ ‘I’m not stubborn. My way is just better”   _ which fit his lovely mother to a tee.

“Thanks,” Kurapika replied, eyeing the strangely dressed man. He was wearing a lavender tracksuit and had blonde hair with a strange green tint to it. Wide, animated green eyes stared at him, somehow calculating in their enthusiasm. Kurapika pulled his eyes away from the man, narrowing his eyes as he gazed at the now open door. “How . . . did you get in here?”

The man scratched the back of his head. “Oh, sorry about that. I knocked at first, but then no one came down and the door was open. . .”

“We only open early on Saturdays,” Kurapika cut him off, getting a bit tired of his story. He could tell the man was lying anyway. His hands combed through his silky, blonde hair and pulled his hair back in a ponytail. 

“It . . . is Saturday,” the man replied, glancing down at his phone to check. Kurapika did the same, and to his horror, the man was right. 

He looked back up, suspicion alleviated in his discomfort. “Oh, well. What would you like?”

The man pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. Kurapika watched as he unfolded it until it nearly reached his waist. What a way to start the day. Who had this much money anyway? If they couldn’t pay at the end, not opening the store early would be the least of Kurapika’s worries.

“So, um, there’s a lot, so if you need me to repeat anything, just say so,” he said, apologetically. Taking a deep breath, he began again, “Two apple turnovers, three slices of apple pie, two dozen lemon cream puffs . . .” 

Half an hour later, Kurapika managed to gather all the sweets and drinks in bags and waited for the man to hand over the money. He pulled out a gold card from his wallet and swiped it through the terminal. A name flashed onto the screen, with the total of $1500, and the words were far more heart-clenching than the numbers. 

“ _ Chrollo Lucilfer” _

His eyes flit back to the blonde man. He wasn’t Chrollo, unless he got some major plastic surgery, which he couldn't see happening. The voice was too high, his disposition too cheery. But he definitely knew Chrollo. Kurapika’s hand clenched around the computer mouse. He wanted to ask, the words were on the tip of his tongue, but he let them sink back down with an uneasy gulp. 

The man took hold of the twenty or so bags without much difficulty and gave him one last grin. “Thanks, Kurapika.” 

Inexplicably, his shoulders slumped. He knew his name, which meant Chrollo told him. It was doubtful that he was just here for his miraculous pastries.

Nevertheless, he replied, “you’re welcome . . .”

“Shalnark.” 

“Please refrain from buying more than ten items next time. My arm hurts.”

The man chuckled easily, opening the cream-colored door, “I’ll keep it in mind.” He slipped out the door, and Kurapika watched him walk across the street to the building next door. A pink-haired woman in a violet t-shirt and blue jeans held the door open for him, and the man laughed at whatever came out of her mouth. 

Curiosity stabbed at his brain, in his throat, but he clenched his teeth and turned away. He wouldn’t go to him. The past had a place and it wasn’t here, but for now, he could ignore it. They’d leave eventually. Maybe, Chrollo would come by a few times, but Kurapika would turn the other cheek to his taunts. 

It would pass soon, as all things did.

**. End of Chapter .**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Okay, this was super short, but I feel like I covered the most basic points so I give myself a C and say I succeeded in uploading another chapter. 
> 
> 2) I hope you liked this. It will be a couple more chapters before Kurapika finally reunites with Chrollo, so I hope you like KurapikaxPT interactions.


End file.
